In the Dark
by McPenname
Summary: Tim and Ziva are stuck together when a storm materializes out of no where. What happens during the time they are trapped together? Will Tony's teasing on Monday morning make them realize that a lot more might have happened than they thought? (Rated M just to be safe)


Not Beta'd; Standard disclaimer applies.

Rated 'M' just to be safe

* * *

In the Dark

* * *

Ziva was woken up by the morning sun shining in her eyes through the lone window in the room. Blinking, she moved her head slightly, but otherwise stayed where she was, wrapped in her new lover's arms, her head curled up on his chest. Tilting her head slightly, she could make out the features on his face. There she stayed, viewing him through half-veiled eyes. He looked so relaxed, so at peace with the world.

Surprisingly, watching him had become one of her favorite past times this weekend, and seeing him like this, one of her favorite memories. Oh, don't get her wrong, the sex had been incredible. His thoughtful gestures, both in and out of the bedroom so to speak, had been both arousing and illuminating. Never before had she known a friend or lover to be so open, so trusting as he had been. This weekend, he had openly displayed his body, his mind and thoughts, and his emotions to her, she just wished that he had opened his heart to her as well.

She watched as his eyes flitted open and noticed that the electricity had come back on. They then turned to the window, where the shining sun clearly said that the storm had passed. The distant sounds of snowplows promising that if the roads weren't yet passable, that they soon would be.

She then noticed as his gaze drifted down to her. He moved slightly, as if about to kiss the crown of her head, a gesture that he had partaken in often the last twenty-four hours. Instead, he tensed, before loosening his arms and releasing her from his grasp. Still, she did not move, hoping that he would ignore the outside world and take her in his arms once more.

Unfortunately, it was not meant to be. He remained still, his body tense, his arms laying stiffly by his side. She knew that the one day was all they would have, but did it have to end so soon and on such a negative note?

Realizing that he wouldn't move until she did, she shifted as if she was slowly becoming aware of reality. Stretching, she rolled over before propping herself up on one arm and looked at him.

He barely met her gaze.

Sighing, she got up out of bed and began gathering her clothes. She would not let their time together end like this. If she couldn't keep him as a love, she would at least make sure that they parted as friends. She just had to make sure he knew that she didn't regret what happened, that she didn't blame anyone for what had happened. Of course, she also wouldn't let him pretend that it never happened. That might've been easier, but she refused to forget about it.

"It was necessary," Ziva commented as she slowly began to get dressed

"Sleeping in the same bed with all of the covers, sharing body heat was necessary," he replied, "At least, that first night," he added. "Sleeping _together_, having sex,"

"multiple times," Ziva injected.

"Wasn't necessary," Tim continued. "And thank you," he dryly added, "You made my point for me."

"Sometimes these things just happen; no one can blame us because of the situation we found ourselves in."

"The first time might just happen," Tim reluctantly agreed. "But the second,"

"And the third, and fourth, and-"

"I know how many times it happened," Tim replied. "And you know it can't happen again."

Ziva sat down next to him on the bed, "I know," she sadly agreed. "That is part of the reason why I pushed for it to happen so much this weekend while we were trapped."

Tim snorted; he didn't really recall any pushing being involved. At least not on her part.

"This weekend was a step away from reality, a moment out of time."

Tim nodded. "Maybe we should have been stronger, wiser," he stated.

"I was tired of being strong and I think what happened was the wisest decision I ever made," Ziva firmly disagreed.

Tim blinked at her words, he didn't think anything she said could have surprised him more. "If Gibbs ever found out," Tim warned.

"It was an aberration," Ziva claimed. "The time, the place, the circumstances, everything all together, a scenario that is unlikely to be repeated."

"Right, it was triggered by certain conditions outside of our control. If it happened once we left here, that would be different, then it would be a relationship." Tim agreed.

Ziva nodded as they both added, "Going against Rule 12."

"We didn't break that Rule, so there is nothing to worry about."

Looking him in the eye, she firmly stated, "I needed it, I wanted it to happen. Being close to you like that, naked, aroused, feeling you in the same state," she shrugged. "It was all I could think about," she admitted. "Therefore, I stand by what I said earlier, it was necessary," she repeated. "And I do not regret it."

Tim nodded but didn't say anything. He too did not regret what had happened between them this past weekend. The only thing he regretted was that it wouldn't, _couldn't _happen again. Well, that and the fact that as much as she proclaimed she needed it and wanted, it probably didn't mean as much to her as it did to him. Of course, come tomorrow morning at work he might regret it. He doubted he could be alone with her and be able to focus on anything _but_ her now that he knows what she tastes like, what she sounds like, how she reacts when-

"Timothy?"

"Hmm?" he asked, trying to get himself under control.

"We haven't left yet," she softly whispered, pulling him in for a kiss that left no doubt what she was seeking.

* * *

"McGee, Ziva," Tony called as he entered the bullpen. "Glad you two survived that freak storm. Was this weekend unbelievable or what?"

Tim just smiled, personally he thought it had been pretty amazing and definitely unforgettable.

Ziva frowned, "Unbelievable?" she repeated. "We experienced it, why would it be unbelievable when you _know_ that it happened?"

Tony just shook his head, "Unbelievable as in surprising, unlikely, farfetched," Tony offered.

Ziva nodded. In that case, unbelievable and surprising definitely applied to her weekend. Who knew that Tim was such a thorough and considerate lover? It surprised her that his previous lovers had let him slip away, if it was up to her, he could slip into her bed anytime.

"No warning, just boom! Wind Pressure changes, temperature drops,"

"Actually," Tim injected, prepared to explain the cause of the latest weather anomaly.

"Yeah, not the time, McGeek, no one really cares why it happened," Tony easily dismisses him. "Anyway, next thing you know, thick heavy snow fallen from the sky, everything frozen and iced over," Tony shook his head in wonder. "Would've been worried about you guys, if I didn't know that you had left Hicksville hours before and would be safely home by the time the storm hit."

"Hmm," Ziva replied. They had left hours before. Unfortunately, halfway back they had to turn around to retrieve a forgotten item. That had put them not only still on the road, but in the middle of nowhere right when conditions were at their worst. Luckily Tim admitted to knowing a place where they could wait out the storm. Unfortunately, like most of the area, power and heat were out, leaving them to stay warm the old fashioned way, body heat.

"So, Ziva, where were you when the storm hit? Did you lose power?"

"We didn't have power," she admitted, "And I was with a friend," she supplied, seeing Tony's eyes widen at the word 'we'. "We were able to find a way to keep warm," she suggestively stated as she remembered the many ways and times they had kept warm. Ziva suspected that she would be dreaming about those moments for months to come and wishing she could experience them again even longer.

"Oooh, do tell," Tony demanded. "Was it a female friend? Cuz then I really want to know the details."

Ziva just laughed, "And here I thought you would want her number."

"Can I?" Tony eagerly asked.

"Not your type," Ziva supplied.

"Hmph," Tony grunted in disappointment, if Ziva was the girl's type, that was probably true. "So, Probie," he turned to his other teammate, "You're awfully quiet. Where were you when the lights went out?"

Tim had been expecting that question, or at least a variant of it since Tony had started talking. He hadn't been sure how he was going to answer, all he knew was that he didn't want to lie to Tony. In fact, probably _couldn't_ lie to Tony. He also didn't want to raise Tony's curiosity since the other man wouldn't relent until he had his answer. But the time he spent with Ziva was too precious to him to either lie about or share with anyone.

"In the dark," Tim replied, remembering an old joke from when he was younger.

Tony looked at him a moment before he laughed. "So, did it happen this weekend? With a joke like that, it must have."

"Huh?" Tim asked bewildered by his teammate's response. A look at Ziva showed that she hadn't understood it either. "What are you talking about?"

Tony shook his head. "That's a classic Dad joke. I'm just wondering when you became a dad; it had to have been this weekend, right?" he teased.

Tim paled and his eyes automatically drifted towards Ziva as he thought about their weekend. She had the same thunderstruck look on her face as realization struck them both.

* * *

2-14-2020

Just a little one shot, no real plans to continue it at this time...but who knows what might happen in 9 months :)


End file.
